A Brownie Celebration
by CourtneyEllen
Summary: Ginny is proud of the man she married.


For QLFC, I was given the prompt: The Yoruba Dance from Nigeria; write about a character who celebrates small moments in life

**Word Count:** 1,039

* * *

Harry had always been wary about having his own children. He, after all, was an orphan and raised by people who despised his very existence. The only familial figures that he considered his, truly his, had died within five years of knowing him. With these factors in play, it was no surprise that when Ginny announced that she was pregnant with his first son, James Sirius, he was more or less petrified.

George and Ron had laughed at how much of a mother hen Harry was with pregnant Ginny, always running at her beck and call with a very sincere "yes dear" each time. Even Ginny herself had gotten a bit fed up with his constant hovering, but she knew him better than he knew himself and almost better than Hermione did. Ginny could see the neglect from Harry's own childhood shining in those emerald eyes and the fear that lurked there as well.

It was not until well after James was born before Harry confided his fears to her. Harry never had a parental figure, besides Arthur, to call his own so 'how could he possibly raise a child, Gin!' The red-haired woman had simply smiled at her husband and soothed away his fears. They were valid, yes, but between herself, her parents, and the three of her brothers who had already become fathers themselves, they would help Harry along the way.

Despite all of Harry's fears, he excelled at being a father. The hovering had been tenfold when James began to walk, even more so when Albus was born. Ginny was rather thankful for it because of her Quidditch career taking her away from home as soon as it could. Luckily, Harry made sure to document every little thing that their two sons did. He even found reasons to celebrate the littlest of things.

It had been a regular Wednesday afternoon when Ginny got out of training early to see her boys. She actually had some news to share with them that would most likely impact her upcoming season.

She entered their cottage, almost like Godric's Hollow but with some of the Burrow's flair, and was instantly assaulted with the smell of chocolate and children's laughter. She could not help the smile that graced her lips as she made her way to the kitchen. She was not expecting the sight that she found.

Harry was baking, of course, since her husband would always do the cooking and had a sweet tooth to rival their children, with Albus settled on his hip and James sat on the counter next to him. Both of the boys were sticking their fingers into the bowl, licking the remains of the batter out while Harry worked on cleaning the utensils that he had used in his baking. Ginny was willing to bet that the food was already in the oven. Luckily, Harry had grown up with Muggles and knew all about their appliances because she'd only just recently figured out the stove.

"Mama!" James, ever the mama's boy, saw her first, hopping off the counter (and ignoring the cries from both parents) and taking off to his mother. Ginny playfully grunted as his body collided with her body. Her boy was certainly growing up. He was already three years old, and Albus was almost two. Ginny happily picked up her oldest and carried him back towards Harry, the mother hen scowling at his son for jumping off the counter.

"I said no jumping off the counter, James Sirius," Harry huffed, knowing he was fighting a losing battle when James pouted up at him with those eyes that should look like Ginny's but looked too much like Sirius'.

"Sorry, Daddy," James mumbled, burying his face in Ginny's side. James was a rather rambunctious child, but he easily settled down if Harry had his stern face on.

"It's okay, Jamie, I just do not want you to hurt yourself," Harry sighed, reaching over to run his fingers through his James' hair affectionately.

Ginny smiled at their interactions before leaning up to press a kiss to Harry's lips. The older man brushed their noses together, both pulling back with a chuckle when the echoing "ew!" from each young boy. Ginny stuck her tongue out at her youngest son playfully before reaching around to tickle his side. Shrieking giggles filled the kitchen and smiles were had all around.

"Did you guys have fun today with Daddy?" Ginny asked, listening as both boys began to talk over each other, Harry shook his head as well. She did catch that they were making brownies when Albus mentioned eating "'rownie 'atter." Ginny tilted her head up to look at Harry, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Why are you making brownies?" Do not get her wrong, she loved Harry's cooking, especially brownies, but it was the middle of the week, and they did not exactly have the ingredients for brownies when she left this morning. Harry's cheeks reddened as he let out a sheepishly laugh.

"Well, you know how Al has been trying to do a cartwheel?" Harry started, biting his lip nervously. So far Ginny had not said anything about his unnecessary spoiling of their children, but this might take the cake for the silliest reason to celebrate.

"Yeah?" Ginny pressed, already inwardly smiling at how adorable her husband was. She could see where this was going and could feel herself falling more in love with him in that second.

"Well, he finally got the hang of it today, and he did a successful one! I thought I would make him his favorite dessert to celebrate such a big accomplishment." Harry had started to ramble slightly, his voice defensive. He did not have ordinary occasions celebrated at the Dursleys, and he just wanted his children to be confident in themselves and what they can do.

"Yay! I am so proud of you, Al!" Ginny cheered, not wanting to see her husband ramble on sadly any longer. Harry did not need a reason to spoil their children, especially if it was something as little as brownies. Ginny wrapped her arms around her husband and Albus, James smashed in between them as well.

She was glad to have married such an amazing man.

* * *

I cried writing this because Harry is so adorable and I love him! I hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
